deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Brennan
Nicole Brennan is Isaac Clarke's girlfriend and his primary reason for joining the crew of the USG Kellion. She is the Chief Medical Officer onboard the USG Ishimura. She was witness to the Ishimura's descent into ruin, during which she sends the distress call to Isaac. Biography Events of Dead Space: Extraction In the prequel, Dead Space: Extraction, Nicole inspects the four survivors from the Aegis VII colony after they are arrested for smuggling themselves onboard. She determines them to be clean of the infection spreading in the colony, though in doing so, accidentally triggers a lockdown, forcing McNeill to rescue them by crawling through the vents and unlocking the door from the outside. The group of survivors, led by Weller and McNeill, then take Nicole to a Security barricade and leave her with the officers there as they leave to try and find a way off of the ship. She is not seen or mentioned again until McNeill and Lexine make their way to the Shuttle Bay. On a terminal, they notice an outgoing message and discover it to be a cryptic goodbye from Nicole, which was her last message to Isaac. They are unable to intervene as she lethally injects herself in order to prevent herself from being caught by the Necromorphs. While she makes no direct mention of Isaac during the game, Lexine and McNeill hear the end of her final log, where she said "I love you. I always loved you" before she injects herself. Events of Dead Space Nicole sends a distress call to Isaac, prompting him to join the crew of the USG Kellion. Throughout Isaac's trek across the doomed vessel, she sends him messages, often ending with "I love you" or "Make Us Whole Again". Logs also show her increasing stress as the situation aboard the ship deteriorates. In an early chapter Isaac briefly sees Nicole. After riding across a small distance on a cart she will appear on the ledge next to the rails, out of reach. She remarks that she will have to find another way to get to him, and tells Isaac not to give up hope and that they will be reunited. She unlocks a door for Isaac (while Isaac defends her from Necromorphs at a distance) and runs off, not to be seen again until the penultimate level. (It is unclear how Nicole, as an hallucination, released a mechanism that unlocked the door for Isaac. It's possible Isaac somehow opened it himself, or it wasn't really locked) In Chapter 11, Isaac meets up with her after Kendra Daniels reveals herself to be a government agent and takes off with the Marker. The two call the shuttle back to the Ishimura, forcing Kendra to eject from the shuttle in an escape pod, and descend to the planet's surface to retrieve the Marker and replace it on the pedestal. Isaac leaves Nicole on the shuttle as he sets the Marker, but is confronted by Daniels, who accuses him of going insane. As a proof, she replays Nicole's distress call in its entirety. After her final "I love you," Nicole overdosed to avoid falling prey to the Necromorphs. Isaac had been under the influence of the Marker the entire time, which had caused Isaac to hallucinate his fallen love in order to trick him into replacing the Marker to calm the Hive Mind. Upon defeating the Hive Mind, Isaac boards a shuttle and leaves both Aegis VII and the Ishimura behind. As he sits in the darkness, he hears a rustling and turns to see a Necromorph, with Nicole's likeness, lunging at him. Whether this was really Nicole or another hallucination is unknown. (During the attack it shows runic markings the Marker similar to the ones seen on monitors when Isaac sees hallucinations of Nicole. This might mean that it's a hallucination, or was simply added to make it far more disturbing. Supporting that it might have been a hallucination is that Nicole still looked largely the same, including shape, hair, clothes, etc.). The Executive Producer of the game, Glen Schofield, has confirmed that Isaac is still alive, and that he is the main character of the sequel, implying that Nicole was either a hallucination or Isaac managed to fight the Necromorph off. Appearances and Personality Dead Space Nicole is first seen as the main purpose of Isaac's arrival on the Ishimura. She is seen in a video stating that she wants Isaac to come to the Ishimura; her body language and voice shows that she is in desperation and fearful. On board the Ishimura, Nicole is shown to be stressed dealing with the infection on board. The hallucinations Isaac faces may or may not be her personality. In the end she succumbs to all the stress dealing with both the infection and attack of the Necromorphs. She commits suicide around two to three hours before Isaac's arrival. Dead Space: Extraction Nicole is seen in the ER treating Nathan McNeill along with his group. Through this, Nicole's personality can be identified closer. Nicole's voice is slightly different in the game. She seems to have a calm voice and stays vigilant. She has a very calm posture, and even refers to the infection as a "small infection". She is somewhat protective with Lexine, and she seems very devoted to her profession. As Nathan leaves for the Tram Station, Nicole decides to stay behind, in case there are survivors for her to treat. Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) The comics offer a detailed view of Nicole's life and personality; her feelings toward Isaac as well as her overall social tendencies and views are focused upon greatly. Overall Her personality throughout the series suggests she was a strong person but constantly breaks down amidst the chaos. She is able to redeem herself when she is needed. This characteristic that Nicole has led to questions of whether she is still alive or not. Trivia *In the E3 Debut Trailer for Dead Space, Nicole appears different to in the final version. In the trailer she has shoulder length, brunette hair.Dead Space Exclusive E3 Loved Ones Trailer HD * Nicole, along with the morphed Jennifer Barrow, appears to be the only Necromorphs with all of their hair left intact. * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * Prior to the release of the Dead Space: Extraction Comics, there was some contention to Nicole's status as a physician. In the original game she refers to herself only as a "Senior Medical Officer", prompting speculation regarding her professional title aboard the Ishimura. However in the Dead Space: Extraction Comics she refers to herself, and is referred to, as Dr. Brennan. * The first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spells out, in order, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". *Nicole seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. Isaac is 43 years old, meanwhile Nicole seems to be in her 20s or 30s. *In the Dead Space: Extraction (Comics), Nicole first notes the anomaly with Lexine's scans. The comic depicts several patterns resembling Marker symbols appearing within her brainwaves. Whether or not these were simply an hallucination due to the marker is unknown. *Iyari Limon is the voice and likeness of Nicole. *It is revealed Isaac will see Hallucinations of Nicole in Dead Space 2. *Nicole frequently apologizes for "what she did" and that she "never meant to hurt" Isaac. It is never revealed what this event was, and likely wasn't very relevant to the plot. It's possible they had a fight or broke up before the game. It's also possible she's apologizing for her suicide. It could also be the Aegis VII Marker apologizing for not being able to contain the Necromorphs. *Nicole's VA has been changed to Tanya Clarke in Dead Space 2. *Art director Ian Milham stated that in Dead Space 2 Nicole's ghost will play a big role in the game and will be able to kill Isaac. *Occasionally during the game, a random voice log made by Nicole will pop up. They say things like: "Isaac, Isaac? Where are you? Help me!" Where these logs came from or how they were made are unknown, it might just be Isaac's developing dementia. Gallery File:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX.jpg|Nicole at the End of Dead Space without FX File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX-Closeup.jpg|Nicole without FX when she lunges at Isaac at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall File:Together.png|Nicole and Isaac's "reunion" File:Nicole_brennan.jpg|Nicole during her video message File:Nicole_1.png File:Nicole_2.png Appearances *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space'' Sources Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members